


No Regrets

by lesbiansgotoheaven



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, I'll add more tags as i go, Internalized Homophobia, Slow Burn, Swimming, blazamy, buff lesbians, i mean it's high school what do you expect, rated t for some language and touchy subjects, sonamy at first but amy begins to realize things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansgotoheaven/pseuds/lesbiansgotoheaven
Summary: "Amy Rose had always been proud in every action she took. Each breath and step was taken with pride and confidence, every boy she kissed with passion, all her races won with vigor. She told herself once she wanted to live a life without regrets. She promised herself she would live a life without regrets. Promises however, are hard to keep."Amy is the golden girl of Green Hill High's swim team, but when a new girl joins the team she develops something more than a one sided rivalry and learns things about herself she didn't know she was hiding.Blazamy, based on personal experiences.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a nice lesbian fic since there's like. 5 total here on this hellsite. I hope I can do my favorite pairing justice.

Amy Rose had always been proud in every action she took. Each breath and step was taken with pride and confidence, every boy she kissed with passion, all her races won with vigor. She told herself once she wanted to live a life without regrets. She promised herself she would live a life without regrets. Promises however, are hard to keep.

If there was one thing Amy did regret at the moment, it was that she was too nice to tell her boyfriend to stop head banging in the car to the blaring sounds of I fought The Law rattling in the cassette case. 

The bass makes the car start to shake and she very indiscreetly reaches her hand over to turn the music down before her car stereo explodes  
.  
"Do you want my damn radio to break?" She asks, half annoyed.

Blue tipped dreads slow their bouncing as Sonic gives Amy a dramatically guilty pout while he turns the radio back up, but only half way this time. He continues his performance just as flamboyantly as he mouths the words trying to get Amy's attention. 

She's the best girl that I, ever had- 

Sonic drapes his arms over her shoulders giving her a kiss to try and lighten her sour mood. She lets out a laugh turning back to him to return the kiss. Tires suddenly screech as they almost veer off the road the second she turns her head. 

They both scream as Amy manages to save them and steady the car. She pulls to the side of the road and takes a shaky deep breath. It's silent for a couple seconds before both of the teenagers start yelling out in laughter  
.  
"What did I tell you about pulling that shit?!" She cries, giving him a small smack on the arm as she tries to concentrate on the road again. 

"I'm gonna be late now if I take you home, so you'll have to come with me to swim practice." 

Her boyfriend gives her his cheeky dumb smile. "You love me," 

he draws out the "e" to give Amy a laugh while she turns over to try and kiss him again at the stoplight. 

"Yes, I do," She giggles as they turn into the swimming pool's parking lot. 

She grabs her keys while she pulls her practice bag over her shoulder and locks her car. Sonic follows quickly after her brisk walking pace in a hurry to get ready for practice. Amy gives Sonic another kiss before he makes himself comfortable on the natatorium bleachers and she makes her way downstairs to the locker room. 

The smell of chlorine had been a comforting scent to Amy for years. The water was her home. She owned it. She breathes in the watery air as she slips on her pink practice suit and ties up her equally colored hair in a bun. 

Looking in the mirror she notices her black roots are growing out again and makes a mental note to buy dye later in the week. It was always a pain to bleach roots. Swim cap, goggles, and water bottle in hand she makes her way out of the locker room to the pool where everyone else is stretching and warming up. Swimmers were to start practice at 3:30 sharp. It was 3:29. Oh well, she wouldn't have time to mingle beforehand. 

The clock ticks to the top and Amy dives in the freezing deep water. Her body straightens out into a streamline as she feels herself become one with the pool and kicks herself back up to the surface. Wanting to impress her boyfriend upstairs she positioned her shoulders to break out of the water butterfly style. 

Her strong arms slice through the water as the rest of her body seamlessly follows in an aerobic form of art.

A few laps later she touches back at the wall to wait for everyone else to finish their warm ups. Taking a chug of water she looks up the balcony to see Sonic giving her a thumbs up. She smiles back up at him and feels a pang of pride knowing she's impressed him. 

While the swimmers finish their laps, their coach,Vanilla writes up their main set on the board in front of the pool. Her daughter cream has tagged along again and she sits at the bench by her mother with her stuffed animal and picture book in hand.

The water becomes silent and Vanilla turns around to speak.

“Good afternoon kids, hope you're all having a good Tuesday. Before we start our sets today I'd like to introduce a new member of our team,” 

She gestures to someone to come out of the water. A tall slender freckle-skinned girl appears from the water and stands her place besides Vanilla. Her purple practice suit and swim cap drip on to the floor as she collects herself and her nerves. Amy studies her face and figure. Cat-like, she concludes. 

Vanilla puts out her arm to the aforementioned girl. “This is Blaze, She's a senior. She's just moved here and I hope we will all be able to welcome her into our team with open arms. Her brother is also on the dive team, so if you see him be sure to say hello as well.” 

Vanilla puts her hands on her hips and looks at Blaze. “Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?” She asks the girl.

Blaze nods her head and straightens her back as she musters her courage and words to say to the strangers in the pool. “Well, I'm Blaze,” She starts, “I'm 18, and my brother and I just moved here from Sol City. I've been swimming for a while and I’m happy to be back in the water.”

She gives one last grimace to the small crowd and climbs back into the pool. Vanilla explains their set of the day and sets them off back into the water. 

Practice was always a breeze for Amy, and even with the grueling butterfly set Vanilla had cursed upon them she was still enjoying every stroke out of the water her arms took. They were called out of the water about a half hour later for sprints, Amy’s favorite part of practice. 

She made her way to the other side of the pool while a black suited girl caught up to her quick walking speed. 

“Hey, sweetie,” a low buzz toned voice caught Amy’s attention and she turned around to meet the source. A buff, curvy woman met Amy’s eyes and smiled with her soft, dark lips. How she was able to keep her lipstick on at swim practice was a mystery to Amy. “You were a little late today, what was the deal?” 

Amy met the girls eyes back. “Oh, hey Rouge, Sonic almost made me crash the car- again.” Her friend stifled a laugh with her hand trying to show a face of concern.

“At least when he finally does make you crash it you can get something other than your 90s hand me down,”Rouge suggests, “that thing looks like it's going to just give up any minute.” 

Amy laughs at her joke and gets in line behind the starting blocks. 

“Oh,” Rouge gasps, changing the subject. “Have you seen Blaze? She's like, really fuckin fast. She leads my lane now,”

Amy looks at her in surprise. Rouge was one of the faster girls on the team for a new girl to just up and pass her was a big deal. She was now more than interested in this cat girl than before.

The whistle from Vanilla’s mouth signaled the first heat of swimmers onto the start blocks. Amy climbed into the rough plastic with confidence as she looked at her competitors. Blaze climbed up to the block next to her and shot Amy a shy smile before pulling on her goggles and kneeling over in her starting position. 

“100 freestyle!” Vanilla called out. “

“Take your mark-” 

Amy built up strength in her calf as she pushed it crouched against the board, her arms gripping to the edge ready to slingshot her into the pool. She took a deep breath.

The screech of Vanilla’s whistle sent her shooting aggressively into the water. Her body stiff and slim as she kicked her way up to the surface to begin the stroke. Her lungs burned for air as she pushed herself to her limit, flying across the pool like a bird in air. She used her full strength with every aching stroke as her arms fell into a steady rhythm.

Left, right. Left, right. Left, right. Left, right. 

Taking a side breath to view the other swimmers, she noticed a certain purple girl was at her side.

What the fuck? She yelled to herself. 

This girl really is fast. 

Amy took the rest of her strength on the last 50 yards kicking herself into overdrive to pass the speeding girl next to her. Taking no breaths she focused her whole body on keeping as streamline a form possible to ease through to the wall.  
She slammed her hand to the finish and looked up at the timing wall. 

Lane 5, 55.37 seconds.

One of her best practice sprints yet! Her happiness was short lived however as she realized she read the wrong clock. The purple suited girl treaded next to Amy with a smile on her face as Amy’s face heated up.

Lane 6, 56.02 seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know what you think! Im not the best writer and any critique would help a lot haha. 
> 
> I got that executive disfuncion so chapters will probably just go up randomly unless my adderall finally decides to work.
> 
> There will also be illustrations in coming chapters! I was going to do one for the first, but I've been eager to put this up. Maybe I'll come back and put one sometime. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as doucet if you'd want to say hello! I love chatting with people


End file.
